Supports (Part 3)
Supports of the third tavern (A's & StrikerS) Source: '' Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's '', ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS . Zafira ''Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Steel Yoke *Instatly fires 3 magic waves from your position which spread out as they travel and deal '''100/150/200/250/300' damage each. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 130 **'Cast Range: '''Melee~0-200 **'Range: Unknown~1000 **'Area of Effect:' Unknown~300 **'Cooldown: '''52 seconds **'Special: Rawr! Panzerschild *'Description: '''Creates a barrier that absorbs 1000(1500) magic damage and lasts 9 seconds. *'Hotkey: 'E *'Mana Cost: '120 *'Cast Range: 'Unlimited *'Cooldown: '47(52) seconds *'Special: 'Skills that bypass AMS will not be blocked. *'Upgrade: Steel Protection Upgrade - Steel Protection *'Stats Required: '''7 **Increases the damage amount Panzerschild can absorb by 500 and spell cooldown 47->52 seconds. Reinforce Zwei ''Support Type: Recommended for use: '' The Wind of Blessing *'Description: Blesses target with the powers of the wind! *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: 'Increases character's damage by 30/50/70/90/110 and defense by 5/10/15/20/25 *'Mana: 100 *'Target: '''Self *'Duration': 30 seconds *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'Note: '''Skill level upgrades every 4 Player Character levels Unison In *'Description: 'Reinforce Zwei enters the Player Characters body for a combined front. *'Hotkey: 'W *'Effect: 'Grants +30 all stats to the Player Character and a melee attack knockback *'Mana: 100 *'Target: '''Self *'Duration:' 20 seconds *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'Requirement: 'Unison In Cyclone *'''Description: *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect:' Reinforce Zwei appears and tries to reach the target ally or enemy to cyclone them into the air dealing 6 * int damage if enemy *'Cast time:' 0.4 seconds *'Cast Range:' *'Duration: 6 seconds *'Cooldown: '''37 seconds Frierenfesseln *'Description: *'Hotkey: '''R *'Effect:' Freezes the target area, all characters frozen in the area move extremely slow *'Cast Range:' *'Duration: 6.5 seconds *'''Cooldown: Spell 4 *'Description:' *'Hotkey: '''T *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Upgrade - Unison *'Stats Required: 12''' **'Description: '''Replaces The Wind of Blessing with Unison In Upgrade - Frieren fesseln *'Stats Required: 10''' **'Description: '''Allows the The Warrior of Mask ''Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Shario Finieno ''Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Device Destruction *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Laser Beam *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Vice Granscenic/Suou Pavlichenko Select Vice *'Hotkey: W '''Vice Granscenic Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 1 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Select Suou *'Hotkey: E '''Suou Pavlichenko Source: Darker than Black Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Spell 1 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Spell 2 *'Description:' *'Hotkey:' *'Cast Range:' *'Cooldown:' *'Special:' Schach Nouera ''Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Neppu Ichijin - Spellbook *Schach can use 2 different Neppu Ichijin skills. Skills in this book share cooldown. **'Hotkey: W '''Neppu Ichijin - Area *Schach appears at the target area and after 0.3 seconds smashes the ground, dealing 200/350/500/650/800 damage in a 400 range while pushing affected enemies back. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 110 **'''Target: Ground **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: 42 seconds '''Neppu Ichijin - Single *Schach runs towards the target to slam it for 300/400/500/600/700 damage after 0.4 seconds sticking it into the ground for 1.5 seconds. The target enemy cannot be attacked and is unable to do anything for the duration of being underground. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 70 **'Target:' Single **'Cast Range:' 0~500 **'Cooldown:' 31 seconds **'Note:' Caster unit will dissapear after traveling ~500 range. Winden Schaft Summons target ally to your hero after 1.5 seconds. *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 60 *'Target:' Ally/Self *'Cast Range:' Unlimited *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds *'Note:' Moving too far away (~200 range) from support will interrupt teleportation. *'Note 2:' Targetting self will teleport you to yourself. Verrosa Acous Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Unlimited Hounds, Unendlichjagd *Summons a hound that gives 1500 range true sight vision of the surrounding area for 4 seconds. *'Hotkey: W *'Mana Cost: '''90 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Cooldown: '40 seconds Cerebration Collation *Reduces all target hero's base stats to 1 for 5 seconds. *'Hotkey: 'E *'Mana Cost: '135 *'Cast Range: 'Unlimited *'Cooldown: '75 seconds *'Note: (?)'''needs to be translated Upgrade - Unlimited Hounds, Chase '''Stats Required: 15 Enables Unlimited Hounds, Chase to use. 'Unlimited Hounds, Chase' *Summons 3 controllable hounds for 40 seconds. Each hound have 1500 health and 400 range true sight vision. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 80 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Cooldown:' 80 seconds **'Requirement: 'Unlimited Hounds, Chase Category:Supports Zest Grangeitz Support Type: '''Assist/Sniper/Finisher' ''Recommended for use: '' ''Source: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS '' Full Drive Start *Zest rushes to target area dealing '''250/450/650/850/1050' damage to everything on his path. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' **'Target: Ground **'''Cast Range: **'Cooldown:' **'Upgrade: 'Power Deployment Upgrade - Power Deployment Stats Required: Improves Full Drive Start to Power Deployment - Full Drive Start and enables Full Drive Limit Break to use. 'Power Deployment - Full Drive Start' *Zest quickly rushes towards the target point dealing 500/650/800/950/1100 damage and stuns all enemies in 400 aoe. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' **'Target: Ground **'''Cast Range: **'Cooldown:' **'Requirement: 'Power Deployment 'Full Drive Limit Break' *After 1 second Zest charges at the target area dealing 200/400/600/800/1000 and stunning enemies for (?) seconds in 800 aoe. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Target: Ground **'''Cast Range: **'Cooldown:' **'Special:' **'Requirement: 'Power Deployment Agito Support Type: Recommended for use: '' Fireball *Agito fires a small fireball which deals '''100/200/300/400/500' damage and stuns for 0.3 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' **'Target: Single **'Cast Range: ' **'''Cooldown: '''35 seconds Raging Fire Blade *Increases target's damage by '''40/55/70/85/100% but decreases armor by 10. Lasts 20 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' **'Target: Ally/Self **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: '35 seconds **'Note: 'Doesn't stack with Blitz Rush. **'Upgrade: 'Unison Upgrade - Unison (Agito) ' ' '''Stats Required: '''12 Replaces Raging Fire Blade with Unison In. 'Unison In (Agito) *Deals 450 damage and slows targets 40% for 4 seconds around the hero. Also increases all the hero's stats by 30 for 20 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost:' **'Target: None/Instant **'Cooldown: '''80 seconds **'Note: Only increases stats if used by Subaru. **'Requirement: 'Unison Yuuno Scrya Support Type: '''Healer/Assist/Disabler/Amplifier' ''Recommended for use: Chain Bind *After 0.5 seconds Yuuno summons magical chains to restrict movement of the target and all enemy units in 250 range from it for 2.35 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 100 **'Cast Range: '~600 **'Cooldown: '''43 seconds **'Special: **'Upgrade: 'Struggle Bind Protection Field *Heals target for 100/130/160/190/220 health per second and increases it's armor by 300 for 8 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target: '''Ally/Self **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '52 seconds **'Note: 'Armor buff not stack with effects like Blitz Rush. Upgrade - Struggle Bind '''Stats Required: '''14 Improves Chain Bind to Struggle Bind. 'Struggle Bind *After 0.5 seconds Yuuno summons magical chains to restrict movement of the target and all enemy units in 350 range from it for 3.5 seconds. Removes all buffs including AMS upon successful hit. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 100 **'Cast Range: '~600 **'Cooldown: '''43 seconds **'Requirement: 'Struggle Bind Upgrade - Round Guarder Extend '''Stats Required: '''15 Enables Round Guarder Extend to use. 'Round Guarder Extend *Yuuno creates a field in a 750 aoe at the target point which boosts ally armor by 10/?/?/?/? and heals them over time. Additionally, nearby invisible units are detected. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target: '''Ground **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'Cooldown: '''52 seconds **'Note: This ability becomes stronger at levels '''8/12/16/20. **Note 2: Yuuno have 1000 health and 10 armor and can be killed. **'Requirement: 'Round Guarder Extend Category:Supports Erio Touwa Support Type: '''Stalker' ''Recommended for use: '' ''Source: Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko I Can't Fly! *With A rank riding skills you manage to take to the skies on a bike and fly for a short duration, constantly accelerating towards the hero's facing angle. Deals 300/500/700/900/1100 damage and stunning enemies in range for 1 second upon the landing. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 115 **'Area of Effect: 'Unknown~400 **'Cooldown: '''48 seconds **'Special: 'You can control where you go by clicking in that direction. **'Note: 'Cannot ride over walls and your hero is vulnerable during the flight. Exploration *Sends a ship to investigate the area which reveals 800 range around itself for 5 seconds. **'Hotkey: 'E **'Mana Cost: '20 **'Target: 'Ground **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '30 seconds **'Special: 'Can detect invisible units. **'Note: 'The ship has 400 health and can be destroyed. Upgrade - Hello and Goodbye! '''Stats Required: ' Enables Hello and Goodbye! to use. '''Hello and Goodbye! *A massive meteor is called down which deals 400/600/800/1000/1200 damage and stuns for 1.2 seconds in a large aoe. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 120 **'''Target: Ground **'Cast Range: '~1500 **'Cast Time: '''2 seconds (?) **'Cooldown: '57 seconds **'Requirement: '''Hello and Goodbye! Category:Supports